


An Omen

by sadifura



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadifura/pseuds/sadifura
Summary: Before Gou was killed.





	An Omen

**Author's Note:**

> all characters and concepts belong to the creator of street fighter

Dawn. 

The Hibiki-Buraiken dojo was bustling, and Gou Hibiki was trying to keep his two young children from tearing everything up. Mindy, his wife, was ill, so she rested in the bedroom in the back, a cold compress on her head. The doctors said her fevers were stress related; if that was the case, then he’d take the kids, he thought.  
“Now, little Yuriko, you’re going to wait here and watch television while I teach my cli---! Wait! Dan! Don’t touch that, that’s expensive!”  
As his three year old son Dan ran over to the tengu mask, he ran his hands all over it, putting little fingerprint marks on it as he did so. “Daniel, I told you not to touch that until you’re older!”   
The young boy pouted and reluctantly sat under the kotatsu to watch TV, accepting his touch-red-thing-less fate.   
“I still love you anyway, Dan,” he said, laughing at his dumb toddler son. Dan’s face brightened and he laughed. “Love you!” Yuriko followed suit, smiling after her brother and saying “Love you!” as well. Gou’s life was perfect…  
....Except for the Shadowlaw gang that threatened him. Often.  
He peered outside; he hoped there would be customers instead of that brutish Birdie fellow and that dreadful Sagat.   
They’ve fought once before, ending in black eyes and bruised faces, and in the end, everything would usually turn out fine. But still, he feared for the children. The Shadowlaw thugs have made attempts on their lives before; Sagat had even tried to slit Mindy’s throat while she lay fast asleep. (Thank god she carries a gun around with her at all times!)  
“If those thugs get near the children,” he thought, “I will give them the beating that they deserve.” He peered through the windows again.   
“It’s only a customer,” he sighs in relief, and goes on to work. “Hibiki-Buraiken dojo! I’m proud to serve ya!”

\---

It was nearly evening. Many customers have come and gone, money was earned, and the children were asleep under the kotatsu, half eaten oranges and sugar cookies on the table. It was a heartwarming sight for Gou; no Shadowlaw, no intrusions, and the sight of happy children.   
In a half open robe comes Mindy; “Hello, sweet Gou. How’s business been?”   
Gou gave a thumbs up. “It was pretty great today! I ended up making about 600 in Hong Kong dollars!”  
He laughed and hugged Mindy, his arms encompassing her tiny frame. “That’s good to hear, dear,” she said, smiling wryly. She looked at the two children on the kotatsu. “You managed to get Dan to sleep?”   
“Dan and Yuriko! I didn’t even have to rock Yuriko to sleep this time!”  
The woman smiled, putting her hand on her husband’s. “You know, we haven’t had much time alone…”  
Gou’s face turned red. She’s right; between her constant illnesses, he hadn’t had time to make love to her in ages. But he had a nagging feeling something wasn’t right. “Mindy, I don’t think I could do it tonight…”  
“What’s the matter? You’re not having those visions again, are you?”  
The visions worried him. His mind would wander, and he’d begin to see things, see premonitions of possible futures. And most of the futures weren’t good. In fact, before Sagat had tried to slit Mindy’s throat, he’d had visions of his wife’s neck being slit open, the blood from the jugular pouring out on Sagat’s hands.   
And this time, he saw even worse things.  
“You’re not seeing my death again, are you…?”  
Gou began to tremble. Mindy knew all too well what he was seeing was more horrific than any accident, than any murder; she’s heard him talk about his visions, and they were worse than he could even think of.  
“My children…” he groaned as he began to cry, clutching his head with his hands, shaking like a leaf. “My children!”  
“Gou!” Mindy shouted, gripping his hands as her husband began to panic, “What do you see?! Please, I won’t get scared! I have heard your visions before, I won’t panic!”  
“But…I’m not sure if I can prevent it this time…”   
“Gou! What is it?! This is getting scary!”  
He stood up and froze.   
“The children are being turned into this man’s servant....” His eyes widened in horror as he recounted every single detail. “Sagat brought him to this man, he must be the boss of Shadowlaw...my God, they’re doing horrible things to Dan and Yuriko!”  
Mindy knew that this may be life or death. She picked up the gun from the safe she kept in her room, a pistol.   
“Gou, it might be time for me to use this.” She held the pistol in her hands and gave Gou a surefire look. “Your Buraiken may be powerful, but if it gets desperate, I may have to use this gun.”  
A look of calm came over Gou as he realized Sagat and Birdie may come. “Alright, then,” he said, determination sparking in his eyes, “let’s get ready.”

\---

Under the cover of night, the two ran to one of the bases of Shadowlaw that surrounded Hong Kong in crime. “Sagat should be in here,” Gou said, “I saw him in the vision preparing some chloroform rags here.”   
Mindy nodded. “On my signal, you’ll burst down the door. I’ll use this stun gun I have from my police training on any guards if stealth isn’t an option.”  
Gou gave her a thumbs up and smiled. “Roger.”   
“Ready?!” Gou nodded, and kicked down the door. The two were greeted with much resistance.  
“Not tonight,” Gou said, using the Rushing-style Ruffian’s Kick, hitting the grunt with his knee nearly a thousand times. Mindy followed suit, stunning the grunts with her stun gun and pistol whipping some others for good measure. “That’s all you got?” Mindy said with a smirk, and kicked in the grunt’s face with her bare feet.  
“Nice work, Mindy-chan! Now I remember why I married ya!” Gou grinned, giving a thumbs up to Hinako. “Thanks!” Mindy said, smiling. But soon, her face turned sour. “Gou, look out!” 

“Ouuggghaa!!” 

As Mindy kicked Gou out of the way, the two saw none other than the Tiger himself, Sagat. “Funny,” he growled, “I didn’t expect you to bring us some more Dolls.”

Gou glared up at him, flaring his nostrils. “Don’t know a damn thing about these Dolls you’re talking about, but if they’re my kids, you’re gonna have to go through US to get them.”

Sagat grinned as he looked down on Gou. “It’s a good thing Birdie’s not here; that chain of his could’ve proved useful for capturing another Doll.”

Mindy glared at him; she’d been researching these Dolls before, children and sometimes older women kidnapped by Shadowlaw for their own gain. “If you think you’re capturing me,” she said, “you’ve got another thing coming.” She pulled out her pistol. “Otherwise, I might have to get desperate.”

Gou grinned at his wife and stood up slowly, his hands readied for the fight. “C’mon, you rat bastard, give it all ya got.” 

Sagat grinned. “Gladly.”

Gou took a swing with his fist and socked Sagat right in the jaw. One would think he’d knock out Sagat with his average strength, but the brute was still standing.

“Oh, that tickled. Is that all you got?!” he taunted, curling his fingers toward him.   
Mindy joined in the fray and pulled out a knife from her sleeve, cutting him in the arm.

Sagat barely even noticed the wound.

“Dammit!” Mindy shouted. “He’s like a fucking truck!”   
Gou looked at Mindy. “I don’t have to use that, do I?”

While they were busy talking, the larger man was preparing his shot.

“Mindy...is that…?”

Before the two of them had time to dodge, Sagat shouted at the top of his lungs.  
“Tiger!”

It was the famed Tiger Shot. The supernatural ball of energy rocketed towards the couple, with both Gou and Mindy barely dodging the thing.

Gou was run ragged. His clothes were singed and his ponytail was nearly burnt off. 

“So, the famed hero of justice Gou Hibiki is really just an idiotic fraud, eh?” Sagat laughed over him, taunting him with the threat of captured children, or a captured wife.

“I won’t...let you get away with this…” He gripped his head. “Damn it…”

“Really now,” he asked, “then why are you lying on the floor like a dead man?” 

Gou glared up at him, not answering.

Sagat smirked. He put his hands on Mindy as she angrily shrieked, “Let me go!”.   
“Mindy!”

 

“Hmm...Lord Bison does need a new Doll to toy with,” he said. “He is getting rather bored, you know.”

“You monster!”   
“Can’t help it,” he said, smiling. “I have a job to do.”

There was a flash.

Sagat was nearly blinded, but Mindy saw all of it.

“Heavenly...fist!” Gou’s hair turned white as he channeled the power of the heavens into his body. Sagat barely had time to react and Gou jabbed his fist multiple times into his stomach, knocking the air out of him.

Sagat’s body flew backwards; the air was knocked out of the guys, coughing wildly. He glared up against his former opponent. “Pretty good, Hibiki.” Sagat began to smile again, chuckling softly. “You actually have some fight in you. But someday, I’ll get you. I’ll get you, I’ll get your kids, I’ll get your wife, and someday, you’ll be dead.” Sagat got up and stumbled, walking back into the corridors of the Shadaloo laboratory. “Until then, farewell.”

Gou sat on the ground, his breathing labored. “Well, Mindy, we did a good job,” he said, clutching his head.   
“No, no,” Mindy said back, glowering at him, “you’re not going home on your own. C’mere.” She took the big man in her arms, lifting him up and carrying him home.

Mindy felt an omen coming. She knew this wasn’t over yet.  
She knew Sagat would be back.   
But for now, she had Gou in her arms, safe with her.


End file.
